freaking fighters
by Bluee-butterfly11
Summary: Sean Diaz sixteen years old boy, is living normaly life with his dad and little brother, going school and hanging out with his friends... What if what happened in seattle never happened? and Sean had normaly weekend. What adventures Lyla and Sean get into.
1. Prologue

It was Friday night and Sean and Lyla are walking towards home and texting with Jenn.

After they arrived Sean and Lyla sat down, for a smoke break before Sean is going to inside and pick up their party stuff. But his little brother and dad was home and wanted to him be judge over who would get last one-crisp bar. Nice brother which Sean is give it to his brother.

Finally, Daniel went to his own room and Sean's dad on the garage, so now Sean can pick the party stuff. After a while searching and gathering, Sean was ready. He has

money, food, drinks, and the blanket. So now was time to call Lyla.

"So, do you have everything?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah everything is my backpack," I had money too.

"Okay, now serious talk what you will say to Jenn,"

"I don't know whatever, do we need to talk this?"

"Yes, I have seen you in action, you're into her right?" Lyla replied.

"so, what, you would have too,"

After a while talking with Lyla, Sean's Attention got a fight outside, it was Daniel and their Neighbor.

"Wait I have to go check something."

"Sean wait..." Lyla called back but it was too late.

Of course, Sean defender his brother, and Brett and Sean got a fight. "don't you ever touch him do you hear me Brett."

"Whatever go back your own country." Brett replied.

"Daniel let`s go inside."


	2. My brother

When Sean and Daniel returned, they chatted for a moment and told their dad, Daniel returned to his room, as did Sean.

"What happened?" Lyla asked as she answered Sean's second call.

"Our asshole neighbor, was picking up Daniel because he spilled that zombie blood on Brett's shirt."

"Let me guess, Brett?" Lyla asked.

"yup." "But we told Dad, and I think he takes care of it." "even I pushed Brett."

"gosh are my Sean defending his brother, I mean If I remember correct you just threw out your room." Lyla start...

"yeah shut up."

Lyla just laughed. "I know you still care about Daniel... don`t deny it."

"Yeah, he is a family so even he is little... sometimes, he is my brother." "Anyway, when you come over?"

"I just have to hit up the momster for the car keys and hope she doesn`t make me lie too much about the party." "I`m already trouble from last time." Lyla replied.

"this time don`t get caught."

"yeah." Lyla replied. "hey, you want to show that picture." Lyla continued.

"Well... this may be my masterpiece so far."

"Yeah it's my portrait." Lyla replied.

The friends talked more before they ended the call and Lyla was coming over.

I was sitting my chair and drawing a little when Lyla rang the doorbell; I went to open the door. "hey."

"Hey Sean."

I hugged my friend, and we stayed a little while in the living room.

"So, are you ready to go?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah, I`m ready just thinking."

"About what?" Lyla asked

"Everything our neighbor, *sigh* I mean sometimes I want to just live normally and not this hate." "you know."

"Yeah, I know, but some people are just asshole's." Lyla replied.

The friends talked more, with Daniel and Esteban too, before they left the party.


	3. A park

I woke up in the morning when I was feeling that someone might look at me, oh I was not mistaken it was Lyla. "Good Morning Sleepyhead" Lyla said as she sat down one of my chairs.

"Good morning, how long have you been here?"

"I don't know maybe about fifteen minutes." Lyla replied.

"how are you?" Lyla asked

I was wondering for a moment before I answered, "good not bad hangover if that is what you`re asking."

"What about you?"

"good too." Lyla replied

We talked some more before it was time to go to eat breakfast. Meanwhile, I wondered what we should do today maybe going to a park with dad and Daniel too.

The breakfast table was filled with cheerful talk and laughter and Sean`s and Daniel`s fighting.

After we all, had eaten Lyla helped Sean fix the table" hey would you like to go the park family day" "you too Lyla if you want."

" Sure, I just need to go home first" Lyla replied as she hugged me and left.

"how about you two?"

"umm Sean? You really ask that? Of course." Daniel replied.

I laughed a little and ruffled my brother hair.

.

.

.

.

I put the park food, bread, coke, watermelon etc.…and packed them in my backpack.

When I got packed and everything was ready, we were still waiting for Lyla to arrive so we could leave at the same time. Soon she came.

We think we were in a good place and beautiful scenery, Dad and I put the blanket down and our food when Daniel and Lyla went to kick the ball and acting funny.

Although Lyla is my friend and our "gang" but she likes Daniel too in some strange way. And honestly so do I. Before we left the party when Brett was pushing Daniel around and when I went to defend him, I realized something family is the most important thing you have.


End file.
